Salazar
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Desde la partida de Salazar, Rowena lo extrañaba, muchísimo. [Rowena/Salazar]


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del tópic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.

**Canción: **Dónde estabas – Amaia Montero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SALAZAR<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

El ambiente era tenso. Salazar golpeó la mesa, dejando en claro que estaba perdiendo los estribos y la paciencia. Dirigió una mirada condescendiente a Helga, una indiferente a Rowena y otra cargada de resentimiento a su antiguo mejor amigo, Godric. Abrió la puerta de la sala de los profesores y no miró atrás. Avanzó y la cerró con un portazo.

—Vaya…vaya hijo de puta —musitó Godric, sumergido en sus, seguramente, odiosos pensamientos.

Helga parecía increíblemente disgustada.

Rowena solo pudo sentir como el silencio la separaba de Salazar.

**II**

Cuando Salazar se fue de Hogwarts, desapareció del mundo mágico. Muchas personas, especialmente los que habían sido elegidos por él para su casa, lo buscaban frenéticamente. Algunas ediciones de _El Profeta_ hablaban de los rumores de su paradero. Una mujer apellidada Skeeter había barajado la estúpida posibilidad de que estuviese en Australia.

Con respecto a sus ex amigos y compañeros de trabajo, los fundadores, las reacciones con respecto a la ida del fundador de la casa Slytherin eran muy variopintas. Godric aún parecía resentido con el supremacista, pero parecía herido.

Helga parecía triste y algo ida, pero seguía intentando parecer alegre, entusiasta y amable como siempre. No le importaba la mirada condescendiente que le había dirigido Salazar antes de irse.

Rowena, en cambio, parecía la más quebrada de los tres fundadores que quedaban. Tenía ojeras en sus ojos, su hija Helena se la pasaba diciendo que estaba enferma, de vez en cuando llegaba a la sala de los profesores con ojos llorosos. Desde la ida de Salazar llevaba un collar de oro en el cuello con forma de corazón que se podía abrir, pero nadie sabía que tenía adentro salvo ella. La fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw hacía sus clases de Encantamientos con cierto tono ido, como si su mente estuviese en otra cosa.

**III**

—Rowena, ¡Rowena! —le llamó Godric una tarde, jovialmente. La mujer estaba frente al lago, mirándolo sin emoción alguna—, ¿sabe usted hacer un Patronus? —inquirió con algo de educación, con una leve inclinación. Su pelo rojizo desordenado y sus ojos azules brillantes de energía no encajaban con esa muestra de respeto.

—Dejad los modales para otra ocasión, Godric —dijo ella con tranquilidad—. Sí, Godric, ¿por qué queréis saber? —musitó, algo recelosa. No le gustaba mostrar la forma de su Patronus a los demás.

—Curiosidad, querida Rowena —respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Cuál es su forma?

Rowena pensó en los momentos pasados con Salazar. Una pequeña sensación de nostalgia la embargó y la pregunta que llevaba rondando semanas por su cabeza — _¿dónde estás, Salazar?_ — afloró y casi lo dijo en voz alta. Pero los recuerdos eran felices, eran dulces, por lo que se concentró en la sensación de alegría que tenía antes.

—_Madame Rowena, ¿querría bailar esta pieza conmigo? —preguntó Godric con respeto fingido, con una sonrisa coqueta trazada en sus labios. Estaban en medio del baile de fin de año de ese curso._

—_Creo que la dama está bailando conmigo, sir Godric —murmuró Salazar con una mueca._

_Rowena rió. Los chicos se estaban peleando por ella. Eso tenía poco sentido, pero le alegraba de cierta forma._

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Miles de fibras plateadas salieron de la varita de la mujer, hasta formar una figura. Estaba al ras del suelo, y Rowena intentó no sorprenderse por el súbito cambio de la figura de su Patronus. Solía ser un águila —por ello había puesto ese animal como el de su casa—. Poco a poco, se fue formando, hasta llegar a la figura final.

—Una… ¿serpiente? —Era obvio que Godric estaba desconcertado—. Permíteme, Rowena, pero yo creía que vuestro Patronus era un águila.

—Lo era —musitó ella, igual de perpleja que su amigo.

**IV**

Rowena miró el interior de su collar con forma de corazón. Allí estaba una foto de Salazar, muchos años antes, cuando estaban en su octavo y último año del colegio donde él, Godric y ella misma estudiaban. El pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros a Salazar le daba un aire rebelde pero a la vez sofisticado. Sus ojos eran grisáceos y su piel pálida. En la foto, el joven Salazar reía. Godric y Rowena reían con él. Como todas las fotos mágicas, se movían.

— ¿Dónde estás? —La voz de Rowena era fría y quebrada mientras miraba al Salazar de unos veinte años atrás reírse. Los últimos meses antes de que se hubiese ido Salazar actuaba mucho más frío de lo normal, entre las discusiones con Godric y el trato duro con los demás fundadores. Las cálidas y amables risas del pelinegro no se habían oído en mucho tiempo en el castillo.

El alma de la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw se destrozaba a pedazos en su silenciosa habitación, extrañando a su antiguo amigo de la infancia, Salazar.

**V**

Caminar por el callejón Diagon no era una experiencia que le agradase del todo a Rowena. Principalmente porque se llevaba mucha atención al ser una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Helena iba con ella ese día y se suponía que iba a comprar unas túnicas, ya que las de su hija se habían descosido. No notó la mirada indescifrable que su hija le dirigía en todo el camino.

Mientras iba hacia Madame Malkin, una tienda que se había abierto hace poco tiempo, notó que había un terreno antes vacío ahora ocupado por una casa. La casa parecía construida con rapidez, como si su dueño se intentase esconder de algo. Una parte del techo hecho de madera parecía hundida, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color café oscuro. No parecía haber velas prendidas dentro de la casa, porque estaba totalmente oscura.

Rowena le pasó algunos Galleons a su hija, muerta de curiosidad por lo que había en esa casa —o quizás tienda—, y le dijo a Helena que fuese ella a comprar la túnica. La joven de dieciséis años obedeció la orden de inmediato y se fue.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la casa y saludó ausentemente a todos los que le llamaban, probablemente reconociéndola por ser una de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Tocó la puerta dos veces y alguien la abrió. Lo reconoció de inmediato y un sollozo contenido se esforzó en salir de su boca.

Salazar tenía el pelo algo más largo de lo usual. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos grises como la tormenta. Su piel pálida parecía más blancuzca de lo normal. Rowena se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—S…Salazar… ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en esta casa, estos dos años? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta…?

Salazar le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo, con voz tranquila:

—No os distéis cuenta porque yo no quería que lo hicieses, Row. —El apodo chocó un poco en la mente de la mujer. Hace muchos años que nadie le decía Row. Ni Salazar, ni Godric, ni Helga—. Hasta hoy.

—Pero… ¿dónde estabas? Estaba…estaba tan preocupada por ti… ¡para el mundo mágico habías desaparecido!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Una sonrisa conciliadora, de esas que Rowena no había visto en tres largos años (desde que empezó a discutir con Godric y los años que llevaba desaparecido), se formó en los labios de Salazar.

—Te amo. —Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo de la boca de la mujer, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron rápidamente. Ella nunca había estado segura de que sentía sobre Salazar, pero esa inesperada confesión (incluso para ella) confirmó sus sospechas.

—Yo también.

Se separaron. Se miraron como adolescentes enamorados, a pesar de que ambos ya tenían treinta y seis años de edad.

— ¿Le cuento a los demás de tu paradero?

—No. Conseguí mala fama, ¿no es así, Row? No quiero volver con vosotros si solo vendrán insultos y enojo.

Rowena lo comprendió.

—Pero…seguirás aquí, ¿no?

—Siempre.

—Te vendré a visitar, Salazar. No sé cuando, no sé cómo, pero pronto estaré aquí de nuevo.

—Esperaré hasta ese día, amada mía.

Se sonrieron y Rowena lo besó en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, aún con la promesa de volver en su mente y en sus labios. Se tardarían dos largos y abrumadores años en volver a verse…


End file.
